potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
The Royal Navy
Marine The Royal Navy of Great Britain & Ireland'' is the navy of the British Empire. It is the largest and strongest navy in the world, with the next following (Spanish) unable to match the size and prowess of the British Navy. The Royal Navy has been a conquering force, a peace-keeping tool, and a path-finder to many strange new lands. Always serving the Empire, the Royal Navy has rarely tasted defeat in it's long-lasting life. If you should ever find yourself aboard a vessel that is an enemy to the British Empire, you would do best to pray to whatever god you have.'' Statistics Ship Statistics Personnel Statistics Ships & Ship Types Gallery of Royal Navy Paintings ' 300px-The Battle of Cape Passaro.jpg|The Battle of Cape Passaro Royal Navy Ship in a Combat Battle.jpeg|Royal Navy Ship in a Combat The Black Destroyer crashing through the waves towards The Royal Black Guard's failing fleet..jpg ' Ship Types The Royal Navy has a wide variety of ship-types under her belt. Structure Structure of the British Royal Navy The following ranks are a part of the '''British Royal Navy. '''They are listed from the highest rank to the lowest rank. The '''First Lord of the Admiralty' has complete authority over the entirety of the Navy, if any questions or guidance are needed, please report to them.'' # Fleet Admiral # Admiral # Vice Admiral # Rear Admiral # Commodore # Captain # Commander # Lieutenant # Midshipman # Boatswain # Yeoman # Quartermaster # Cadet The Board of Admiralty The Board of Admiralty is a group of admirals/former admirals who are, simply put, in-charge of the Navy and it's affairs (under restrictions laid down by the government, of course). The men and women on the Board of Admiralty are war-hardened veterans, and do not back down from fights.The Royal Navy is part of Her Majesty's Naval Service, which also includes the Royal Marines. The professional head of the Naval Service is the First Sea Lord who is a Fleet Admiral and member of the Defense Council of the Great Britain and Ireland. The Defence Council delegates management of the Naval Service to the Admiralty Board, chaired by the Secretary of State for Defense. First Lord of the Admiralty The First Lord of the Admiralty is the high-commanding-officer of the Board of Admiralty. Every battle, skirmish, refueling, or otherwise military process performed by the Navy is ran through him. The First Lord of the Admiralty is currently vacant. The role use to be held by Lord Nathaniel Joseph Garland I, commonly known as Sven Daggersteel, and will immediately receive the role back if he returns due to the respect and honor of his past duties. Royal Marines The Royal Marines are a branch of the Royal Navy that are specially trained to fight on land, or during a boarding. They were reinstated in early 1745 by Johnathan Francis Anthony O'Reilly I. Current Head of the Royal Marines: Chris Gunhound HCO's of the Royal Navy *'Commander-in-Chief of the Forces - His Grace, the Duke of Newcastle' *'First Lord of the Admiralty, Fleet Admiral (First Sea Lord) - Vacant' *'Second Lord of the Admiralty, Admiral (Second Sea Lord) - Marc Swordbreaker' *'Third Lord of the Admiralty, Vice Admiral (Third Sea Lord) - Jeremiah Sharkbones' *'Fourth Lord of the Admiralty, Rear Admiral (Fourth Sea Lord) - Thomas McWard' Officers *Andoni Beckett *Pepper Burnsilver *Jason & Kat X The Pirate *Matthew McBellows *Dog Moonwhirl *Charles Salisbury *Tobias Squidhayes *Blake Stewart Ranks of the Royal Navy Fleet Admiral, First (Sea) Lord of the Admiralty' Leads in the front of the Group, center in formation, Member of the Board of Admiralty, member of the Defense Council of the Great Britain and Ireland. The Defence Council delegates management of the Naval Service to the Admiralty Board, chaired by the Secretary of State for Defense. First Sea Lord, later known as First Sea Lord and Chief of the Naval Staff, he directs naval strategy in wartime and is responsible for planning, operations and intelligence, for the distribution of the Fleet and for its fighting efficiency and military head of the Navy. '''Admiral, Second (Sea) Lord of the Admiralty' Leads to the right of the Vice Admiral, who is directly behind the First Seal Lord in Triangle formation. Member of the Board of Admiralty. Primary function is Chief of Naval Personnel. He was responsible for manning and mobilization and other personnel questions relating to the Royal Navy and Royal Marines. '''Vice Admiral, Third (Sea) Lord of the Admiralty' Leads behind the First (Sea) Lord of the Admiralty is the Controller of the Navy. Member of the Board of Admiralty. He is mainly responsible for Naval and construction, Material Departments, Ship design and training. '''Rear Admiral Fourth (Sea) Lord of the Admiralty' Leads to the right of the Vice Admiral. Member of the Board of Admiralty. Fourth Sea Lord (or junior) Sea Lord and later Fourth Sea Lord and Chief of Naval Supplies. He is chiefly responsible for the Transport, Victualling and Medical Departments and training. '''Rear Admiral, Fifth (Sea) Lord of the Admiralty' Member of the Board of Admiralty. Fifth Sea Lord later known as Junior Sea Lord. He has overall responsibility for all training and recruiting. '''Commodore'' is responsible for keeping the crew under control. Barks out orders for the crew to follow during combat.'' Captain'' is the ship, guiding and using his skills as a pilot.'' Commander'' in in charge of the crew assignments and a Gunner'' Lieutenant Commander'' in charge of Repairs and a Gunner'' Lieutenant'' is in-charge of Gunners and a Gunner'' Gunner, self-explanatory Gunner’s Mate, Junior Gunner Midshipman, Repairs or a Gunner Yeoman also called Chief Petty Officer, Repairs or a Gunner Boatswain also called Petty officer, Repairs Boatswain’s Mate, Repairs Quartermaster also called junior petty officer, Repairs Cadet also called Seaman, Repairs 'Member Portraits' ' Admiral Johnny Young.jpg|His Grace Lord Giovanni Goldtimbers, Prime Minister Sven Dagger.jpg|The Right Honourable Lord Nathaniel Joseph Garland, First Lord of the Admiralty, Retired JS1752.jpg.jpg|Vice Admiral Jeremiah Sharkbones, Third Sea Lord Unknown.jpeg|The Right Honorable, Rear-Admiral Thomas McWard. Fourth Sea Lord. ' Uniform Official British Uniform Admiral Hat/Diplomat Hat Adventure Long Coat, Black Gold Long Coat Plain Embellished Vest, Silver Snake Vest ( QUEST), Embellished Black Gold Vest (Peddler) Plain Linen Long Sleeve, Prince Shirt, Plain Dealer Shirt Adventure Breeches (QUEST) Regular Box Belt, Adventure Belt (QUEST) Raven Boots (Peddler), Adventure Boots (QUEST) Motto Si vis pacem, para bellum '' ''If you wish for peace, prepare for war Videos Badges Royal_NavyHonor.jpg|The Royal Navy Medal of Honor Conduct_Medal.jpg|Navy Conduct Medal Petty_Officer_Award.jpg|Petty Officer Award Petty_Officer1.jpg|Chief Petty Officer Award Small_badges.jpg|Many small badges Category:Royal Navy Category:Royal Marines